Captured and Crushed
by Folded Papers
Summary: Kisame, we'll take Kakashi san back... Itachi really did what he said he would... And let Akatsuki deal with him... Mature readers, Kakashi x Akatsuki members ... Akatsuki brings hope to a New World, but not to its captives. Captives would be crushed.
1. Chapter 1

"Kakashi-san."

No answers.

"Kakashi-san," the person called again.

No answers.

Mechanically, Itachi walked closer to the limp figure, his Akatsuki cloak billowing behind him. Kakashi was always good at suppressing his chakra that even when he was in the middle of an intense battle, his chakra would still indicate ridiculous calmness as if the battle was nothing but a mere trip to the nearest ramen stall. The easiest way to determine his awareness was obviously, by calling him. Unfortunately, Kakashi was not really courteous enough to answer especially when it came to his enemies. Itachi did not see himself as the enemy, but considering what Akatsuki would be doing to the Konoha Jonin, he guessed he deserved to be branded as the Copy Ninja's foe. It would be in Kakashi's blood to ignore his foe then, since Kakashi showed no sign of addressing this foreign presence.

Hooking his index finger below the silent man's chin, Itachi tilted Kakashi's head up to look at his face.

"Indeed."

Releasing his hold, Itachi leant forward and reached around Kakashi's back. His hand slid lower till it passed Kakashi's hip where it finally rested on a cold, protruding cylinder rod. See, sadism was a part of Akatsuki's nature. Apparently, to be the official member, one either had to be a complete sadist or a downright psychopath. Most of Itachi's "colleagues" were of the aforementioned; therefore he was glad to say that he would not be grouped in the same category with them. He noted that his sanity was still intact, but he might just lose it when the man before him awake.

Kakashi seemed very vulnerable when he was naked.

Itachi held the rod firmly. Pulling it out slowly from Kakashi's anus, he took a glance at the silver haired man. A shallow frown formed, followed by harsher breathings. Itachi paused and looked at his captive.

"Kakashi-san, it's good to see you're awake."

Wearily, Kakashi flicked his right eye open and stare into the man who had massacred his own clan. If Itachi did nothing cruel to Kakashi, the latter believed that it would be the first sign of world's destruction; Itachi was not the kind of person who would let a passing kitten go unharmed.

Or so he thought.

"Having fun, Itachi?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Not really. To me, fun has never been defined."

Kakashi half chuckled, half coughed into the robes. To his surprise, Itachi had yet to distance himself away from him.

"So you really want me to spit phlegm into your uniform?"

"If you can."

His parched throat would not allow it. _Bastard…_

Kakashi shifted as much as the bonds allowed. He had been in this dark, little dungeon for two days already. He must have been brought in after he lost consciousness in the battle he had with Itachi and Kisame at the village's river. Before everything faded into blackness, he could swear he heard Gai's colourful arrival; there was no mistake in his signature "Dynamic Entry!". At least he knew that Asuma and Kurenai's safety was assured. Gai would not let anything bad befall them.

Now… his trouble was Itachi.

"You got terrible, inhumane plans to do to me? Bet you do. Just make it quick and we'll both be happy."

Kakashi imagined a smirk on Itachi's face, but a cold façade with unfathomable expressions greeted his slightly hazy sight.

"I won't degrade myself to that level, especially when it deals with you, Kakashi-san. My – _colleagues – _will fulfill your wish. The evidence is clearly seen –" Itachi shoved the rod deeper into Kakashi, earning a muffled gasp in return, "_here._"

As he shut his eyes, willing the pounding pain in his abused posterior to subside, Kakashi cursed through gritted teeth, "Go to hell, Itachi."

This time, Itachi smirked.

"I already had."

"Clearly the demons hadn't burnt –" Kakashi flinched and went tense, his inhales came in shallowly. The sneer on Itachi wore off as he studied the pained look so clearly etched onto the other man's visage. Gripping the rod once again, Itachi spoke into Kakashi's ear, "Relax your muscles down there. I'm not going to clean the blood away."

Without a warning, he yanked the rod out in one swift, pull; some amount of blood splattered onto the wall.

A ringing scream ricocheted off the dingy corners.

Kakashi wilted, relying completely on his chains for support. The Akatsuki really wanted to keep him in prison; the chains were all spun around his appendages, leaving him suspended almost horizontally in space.

Like a fly caught in a spider web, Itachi mused.

Kakashi did not even bother to pull himself away from Itachi. He let his forehead rest on the man's shoulder, panting for much needed air. Most of his body parts were already numb from poor blood circulation, yet the most alert section of all was his –

"You're bleeding down there," Itachi commented almost casually. Kakashi did not bother; Itachi could have his way with him. Pain did not scare him. He had readied himself for torture ever since Itachi said he would bring him back to Akatsuki at the river two days back. He mentally reprimanded himself when he found out that deep down he wished Itachi would administer the Tsukuyomi on him and render him unconscious for a long, long time.

Again, pain did not scare him; cowardice did.

"Do you fear me, Kakashi-san?"

No answers.

Itachi lifted the resting head from his shoulder and stared into the half lidded eye. Black pupil bore into his Sharingan ones. As usual, Itachi was not able to read what was coursing through the Copy Ninja's mind, but one thing was sure.

"It's not like I care whether you fear me or not, Kakashi-san," Itachi mumbled, his lips ghosting Kakashi's dried ones. "It's the _organisation_ which you have to fear."

Itachi's looming shadow wove in and out, Kakashi was uncertain if Itachi had been bodily present with him in the room. As he finally reached his limits, darkness caved in and he dismissed a momentary warmness on his lips as mere imagination.


	2. Chapter 2

"You can enter now."

A hooded man bowed; his tray of medicines and bandages shook briefly as he straightened back up. Itachi ambled down the hall way with his coal eyes fixed onto a particular person sitting on a rock. The figure appeared to be at ease as he tapped his feet childishly onto the dusty ground. Itachi could not care less. Playfulness and Akatsuki could never merge into one, but he definitely had no say in this.

Oh yes, he could still remember the coldness spreading throughout his very flesh when the truth was broken to him. If he could choose, he would have taken ignorance, but fate denied him that comfort. The burden he hauled on his shoulder since he was thirteen was further magnified by the official appearance of that person in the organization since a couple of months back. Damn that Zetsu. If only he had left this "good boy" at some lair far, far away… nevertheless, Itachi had made a mental note to keep his distance from the masked man.

Tobi stopped humming and twisted back to look at him.

"Itachi-san, you're back!" he greeted jovially. Standing up, he dusted his cloak and closed the distance between them. "If you're back, it means that the doctor is attending to Kakashi-san. About time. I was afraid he would not last the night."

"Something that trivial is not enough to rob his life."

"Yeah, I admit," Tobi said, his fingers raking through his hair absent-mindedly, "that Copy Ninja is pretty tough."

Itachi said nothing. He turned his back against Tobi and he would have left without another word, but Tobi continued talking, and this time, his voice dropped a notch, "Itachi, what have I told you to do?"

Those plain words were laced with venom that Itachi could not help but stood rooted in place. He heard footsteps behind him and he knew that Tobi was not pleased. As the sounds of boots on earth died out, a rather heavy arm encircled his neck, bringing Itachi closer to the masked Akatsuki member. His back brushed against Tobi's front. It was not their uncomfortable intimacy which brought chill down his spine; it was the next sentence he heard.

"I told you to bring Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki back, didn't I, Itachi?" Tobi said, his dark eye glinting maliciously through the single hole in his mask.

"The Jinchuuriki wasn't in Konoha. And that Copy Ninja was blocking our way."

"So is that your excuse?"

Itachi could almost feel the malicious grin plastered onto the other man's face. Never had he felt this pressured by the mere presence of another being. Tobi was not allowing his colleague to wander in his thoughts. Slowly, as if with utmost care and sensitivity, Tobi's free hand crept to the front of Itachi's cloak, all the while pressing the man closer to his warm self. Unbuttoning the first and second button, it slid into the traveling robes and travel across the icy metal armour protecting the wearer from physical injuries.

"Hn…" Tobi mumbled as Itachi bowed his head a fraction, "as cautious as ever. But don't you know," he breathed, his hand going dangerously low that Itachi could hardly masquerade an oncoming fidget, "that in battles, pain is _fun_." Tobi found the rubbery waistline of Itachi's trousers which secure the garment to his lower body. Nuzzling into the crook of Itachi's neck, Tobi tugged playfully at the material before slipping his hand into the trousers.

If Itachi could use Tsukuyomi on that bastard and made him suffer for a whole three days in the alternate dimension, he would.

But he could not.

"Itachi, I thought of dropping by to see your captive," a distant voice echoed through the cave, "You won't mind will you?"

Tobi froze.

"Remove your hand," Itachi said, poison soaking his words.

"Eh, haven't I said that pain is fun in battles?"

And with that, he grabbed onto Itachi's member.

"I take that back. _Humiliating_ your opponent is more fun."

Tobi felt the subtle shiver coursing through the man's body in his grasp. As he stroked the flaccid appendage, he could not help imagining the possible outcomes if he told the other colleagues about this wonderful happening. The whole organisation had been stupid enough to buy his acting, so even if he declared that Itachi prostrated himself before the dumbest being in Akatsuki, it was not like people were going to believe him.

Everything was only for the sake of fun, wasn't it?

Itachi's breath hitched as he felt a thumb prodding into his foreskin. Pushing Tobi away was never an option; he had something else on the line if he put his selfish wish on immediate priority. But he knew, amidst the furiously palpitating heart resulted by Tobi's ring which was currently brushing his tip, there was no mistake.

Kisame was only a couple of footsteps away.

His stance weakened as his knees numbed. "Enough of this nonsense," Itachi hissed, his effort of throwing Tobi away from him solidified.

"Itachi, are you in here?"

The edge of Samehada's bandage came into view, followed by the owner himself.

Silence ensued.

"Oh, I do not have to see this."

Itachi inhaled deeply, willing the lingering feel of Tobi's rough hand on him to fade away. It hurt, and if Tobi was not standing behind him, Itachi would have chanced a seat on the ground as he tried to catch his breath.

"That's so mean, Kisame-san. So it's wrong to get to know your colleague?"

Kisame sighed, his eyes looking in disproval at Tobi latching himself onto Itachi's back, forming two bunny symbols with his gloved hands. Itachi definitely did not look pleased.

"Right… well, move along, Tobi. Itachi and I have some serious business to attend to."

Tobi gave a thumb up and clapped good-mannered on Itachi's shoulder. Waving at Kisame, he whispered, "You're resilient. I'll make you crumble the next time you don't do your job."

Itachi shut his eyes as he buttoned his cloak up. Muttering as quietly as Tobi, he said, "There won't be a next time."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasori no danna, do you have to go overboard when it comes to things like this, un?"

A blonde man traipsed through countless number of corpses, all sprawled on a battlefield in a neighbouring district of Stone Village. The skilled puppeteer swung its spiky tail as droplets of blood detached from the treacherous metal. Turning around, the person controlling such hideous craft said, "We'll return for the time being. Leader has called for us."

"Eh?" Deidara joined his partner, running along the older man. "Why can't we use astral projection and be done with it? We still have to collect the knowledge of that kinjutsu."

"It's Leader's order," Sasori answered in a growl he always used while in Hiruko. "Apparently, they have captured someone who is deemed priceless by the organisation."

Deidara's eyes lit up. "Oh? And who can that be?"

"Hatake Kakashi. It seems like they need my expertise in dealing with that Copy Ninja."


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you want to talk about, Kisame?"

The bluish tinged man strolled past the motionless Itachi. Taking a seat on the rock Tobi had occupied beforehand, he put Samehada down and said, "I just got news that Leader is calling some Akatsuki members back."

At this, Itachi turned to look at his companion. His dark eyes stared squarely at Kisame, demanding more explanation to supplement the news.

He did not mind those stares at all, really; at least they were not blood red with the superior kekkei genkai, Sharingan. Nevertheless, when the younger man looked at him as if he had no worth, he could not deny the building restlessness in his consciousness. But that did not mean that by having the Sharingan, he was inferior to the other Uchiha. He preferred to see himself standing just as tall, as an equal.However, there was something amiss with this young man standing before him. He was lacking the usual aristocratic demeanour. He wondered if Tobi had irritated him, but Tobi had managed to keep his head attached. The ruthless Itachi he knew would rip anybody's guts when the owner of mentioned guts pestered him to no ends.

Cocking a non-existent brow, Kisame asked, "Are you feeling well, Itachi?"

Itachi returned the gaze, his eyes not telling anything to the other person. But beneath the cloak, he had subconsciously balled his fists tightly, his anger fueled by the memory of how easily he had been manipulated by Tobi.

"That is none of your concern, Kisame," Itachi brushed off the concern, "and what about Leader calling the other members back?"

"Well," Kisame weighed his words, his eyes still intent upon Itachi, "Sasori and Deidara have been summoned back. They are required to be _bodily_ present."

"Sasori…?"

Kisame stood up, taking Samehada with him. "Leader needs his assistance in interrogating Kakashi. We're supposed to help too, especially you," Kisame nodded in Itachi's direction, "and your Sharingan."

They both swept out of the cave, waiting for the arrival of the puppet master of Akatsuki. Itachi had an inkling of what Leader had in mind for Kakashi, and to Itachi, it was not nice… it was not nice at all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heavy breathings and occasional cries of pain could be heard even from the hallway. The doctor was told to keep the prisoner silent at all cost, but at the moment, the etiquette of a healer did not permit him to gag Kakashi. Every swab of iodized cotton on the bloody anus extracted sharp intakes of air, and every so often, the doctor found himself compelled to remove the chains from the incarcerated man. The tear on the ring muscle would not allow Kakashi to sit, but considering the situation he was in, sitting was not an alternative. The doctor then removed several tiny shards of metal from the wound before he could heal it with chakra, and even though that procedure was more painful than the previous ones, Kakashi had not let a single sound escaped his mouth. That was one strong-willed shinobi…

To a doctor though, Kakashi was not being strong-willed. Rather, he was unable to response to exterior stimulations.

"Hey, can you hear me?"

The chains holding Kakashi chinked somewhat in accordance to his shivering body. Hurriedly, the doctor removed his traveling robe and draped it over the pale form. Tapping at the cold cheeks, the doctor repeated his question, "Can you hear me?"

"Hmm…."

Kakashi prayed the Akatsuki would let him keep the warm robe. He doubted his system could go on efficiently by next week.

"Can you move?"

What a silly thing to ask… could the doctor not see for himself?

"How long have you not eaten?"

At this, Kakashi looked into the healer docilely. "Two days," he croaked.

Kakashi discerned a startled expression through his foggy vision. The doctor then rushed to his medicine kit and retrieved a syringe with yellowish liquid in it. Opening the cap, he said, "I'm not supposed to do this, but this inorganic nourishment can help you last for another two days or so. So stay still –"

"Don't," came the hoarse reply. "Don't. You'll get into trouble."

"I won't allow my patient to suffer."

The needle came nearer to his neck and Kakashi turned away, "Don't be stupid. I said -"

BANG!

Smoke engulfed the room and Kakashi lost sight of the doctor. Just when he thought the doctor was done for, pain slashed across his stomach, followed by a sudden swish in the air. He tasted blood in his throat and it just had to be at this moment that his empty stomach felt like it had been punctured. Pushing the stabbing pain into the back of his mind, he looked up into four silhouettes which had just emerged at the doorway. Two were familiar; he caught Kisame grinning and Itachi glancing at the trail of blood running down his chin before he returned the gaze into his eyes.

"So, this is the subject?" the haggard looking Sasori said. Fishing yet another syringe from his pocket as he traipsed towards the chained prisoner, the red-headed man brought the tip of the needle to a vein visible on Kakashi's neck.

The syringe reminded him of the doctor. He wondered what had happened to him. Had the blast threw him away?

Swiftly, red Sharingan eyes locked with his black one, effectively silencing the Copy Ninja from asking any unnecessary inquiries. A single groan was heard when the metal pierced his skin and soon, as the other occupants of the room began to file out, Kakashi let his head rest on his chest; he would bet his whole life savings that Sasori had not injected him with nourishments.

Warm. He felt warm. Someone was near.

"Do not let yourself to be pitied or assisted," a voice said quietly, "or you will be the reason for their deaths."

Kakashi cocked his head up meekly at an angle.

"Itachi…"

"Remember those words well."

Cold. His bare skin was exposed to the chilliness of the dingy prison again as the robe was taken away. So be it; he was not supposed to have that coat in the first place anyway. And now, someone had died for it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sasori-danna, you know, I actually am quite interested in that thing you injected Kakashi with, un."

The one called Sasori continued sharpening one of the thousands of needles lying neatly on the ground. Deidara settled himself clumsily on the ground, reaching for a particularly long needle adjacent to his foot. And all of a sudden, a flick of the puppet's stiff wrist caught the tail of his eye.

_Huh?_

His reflex made him retract his hand just in time before one of the sharpened needles in Sasori's hand shot out of nowhere. A rather uneasy pause sank in between the two partners and Deidara could only stare at the puppeteer.

"Sasori-danna," he started, breaking the unbearable silence, "you know, that needle would've hurt badly."

Sasori resumed his chore, moving on to a kunai.

"The needles are poisoned. One touch on bare skin and you'll be bidding us goodbye in twelve hours."

Deidara ogled at the seemingly oblivious man. Itachi was right when he said the Akatsuki is no playground for brats; everyday is full of gambles. And the best part is, one gambles with his life and nothing less.

"Then I suppose thank you is in order, un."

Sasori spared the blonde man a sharp glare. If anything else of the man was venomous besides the weapons he installed into himself, it would be his eyes._Those eyes…_

"I don't appreciate sarcasm as well as Kisame, Deidara."

"Right, right…" it was never wise to pick a fight with him, unless you have nine lives to bet on. "So, I guess you can answer that question properly now?"

There was no mistake, Deidara noticed, that the artificial lips of the puppeteer curved upwards as Sasori smirked faintly, "What I gave Kakashi has got nothing to do with you, and besides, I've already said the answer just now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dap… dap…_

"Seriously, when I ask a question, it means I need an answer, un."

_Dap… dap…_

"A question answered with yet another tantalizing hint is not artistic at all."

_Dap… dap…_

"I'll just have to look at him myself then, un."

_Dap… dap…_

"Besides, if he doesn't look dead," Deidara continued his monologue as he walked towards the chamber located at the far-end of the cave, "I'll_make_ him look dead."

And the door to the prison swung open at Deidara's push.

Slamming it back behind him, he strained his eyes to adjust them to semi-darkness. Finally, he saw what he was seeking right in front of him – Kakashi, a living one at that. The latter squinted, peeking at the newcomer from behind the mop of silver hair dangling messily over his sight. He had expected Itachi since nobody else was permitted to enter without approvals from that genocide murderer. Yet here before him without the presence of Itachi, stood an unfamiliar shinobi with that typical lunatic grin akin to that murderous Kisame.

"Good day, Sharingan no Kakashi – or should it be, Kakashi-sensei, like what your cute students call you?"

Kakashi glared. When Deidara stopped in front of him to push his overflowing fringes back, he shifted as much as the restraints allow. Curse the touch, he thought. If only he could move away... the members of this organisation were starting to get on his nerves. It was not because of their cruelty or brutality, but their peculiar ways of handling things. Handling things… it was pretty ambiguous… something did not seem right with all of them… was it the way they conduct their lifestyles? Or the way they complete their duties? They were not_normal._

"Where is your attention when I'm speaking to you?"

Irritated, Deidara grabbed Kakashi by the chin and twisted his head to face him eye to eye. Surprisingly, he caught a groan and wince and Deidara glanced over the captive's neck. No broken bones nor torn muscle…

"Heh, getting fragile aren't you, un?"

Kakashi gave no replies. Apparently Deidara was not the kind of person who would let a person passed him off as a "nobody" and his anger towards Sasori rekindled at Kakashi's aloofness. Grabbing his arm, he jerked the older ninja forward and hissed, "Kakashi-sensei, are you even aware of your position at the moment?"

Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut. At such close distance, Deidara could not dismiss the fact that he _heard_ a muffled gasp each time his Akatsuki robe brushed the silver haired man's thigh, or even when he gripped the man's arm. He was not applying any real strength into it anyway, yet it seemed that the contact had damaged Kakashi physically. In fact, every single physical contact exchanged was affecting him.

A slight frown formed on Deidara's forehead.

"Interesting indeed," he mumbled, relinquishing his hold on Kakashi. No normal people would have such a heightened sense of sensitivity. "Sasori-danna has injected you with something interesting I see."

Wanting to confirm his suspicions, Deidara poked Kakashi in the ribs. True enough, Sasori really had injected Kakashi with something interesting; Deidara had to admit how much he enjoyed the strangled scream Kakashi was trying so hard to subdue.

"Interesting indeed, un," Deidara repeated. He walked around the suspended figure, hundreds of malevolent thoughts threading his warped mind. Finally deciding that he was entitled to his share of fun, he leaned against Kakashi, feeling the broad area of Kakashi's back on his front.

And he was also anticipating that quiver from the man.

"Get – get of me."

"Hmm?" Deidara hummed into Kakashi's ear and was rewarded with an obvious flinch. "Things are starting to get fun, un."

The thing is, nobody would ever get to understand an Akatsuki's member's sense of fun.

"I won't have long," said Deidara, tracing idle circles on Kakashi's collarbone, "so I'll expect you to," he planted a seductive kiss on the jugular vein, "co-operate, sensei."

Kakashi thought he would burn in hell the moment Sasori introduced the drugs into his system. And he was right, partially… every touch the Akatsuki member laid on him caused his very skin to scorch. Even when the hem of the cloak skimmed his epidermis, he felt everything. Everything… The jab to his ribs felt like a sword piercing his ribcage, splintering the bones and now he had a very troublesome Deidara leaning into him, doing nasty things he never wanted to be done. He half-expected the kiss on his neck to bring jagged pain, and it did, but only for a moment.

"I thought you're asexual, Kakashi-sensei, un."

"Da – shit –"

Deidara hid his snigger in the older man's nape. Knowing full well how the drugged body would react to touches, he ran his fingers across Kakashi's chest, all the while increasing the physical torment by nibbling into the man's earlobe. Harsh breathings intensified, and Deidara's snigger graduated into a short laughter.

"You cannot control your body anymore, un."

Deidara's index finger searched blindly for the nub which he knew would drive Kakashi off the edge. The latter was not that clueless of his condition after all; he tensed at Deidara's apparent approach.

"I need you to keep quiet, Kakashi-sensei," Deidara warned, slapping explosive clay over Kakashi's slightly opened mouth. At the uncanny taste of chakra-infused gunpowder, Kakashi tried to yell only to be silenced when Deidara rolled his left nipple with an icy thumb. It set that region of his torso on fire which traveled swiftly below.

"There. Isn't it better if we get to do this noiselessly?"

Kakashi himself was conscious of the building tension in his member. He forced his body to relax, to calm down from the excitation Deidara was dishing.

And he failed dismally.

Both nipples red, Kakashi's heavy pants bounced onto the walls as Deidara sneaked his hand southward to tug lightly at the silvery bristles hovering above his manhood. Worry misted over his eyes.

"You were in ANBU, I was told."

Deidara sunk deeper into the junction of Kakashi's shoulder and neck, forcing the latter to turn away in disgust. He closed his eyes as he felt cold metal, no doubt the Akatsuki ring, touching his scrotums. The very familiar fiery feeling set in, only this time, the flame erupted in his lower abdomen as well.

"And you should've been taken captive for at least a couple of times… throughout your missions there."

Gathering both testicles in one hand, Deidara crushed them together in one gentle squeeze. Kakashi's cry was vacuumed away by the obscuring clay. Deidara clucked his tongue before whispering, "This shouldn't be your first time being… _toyed _around," and he licked the base of Kakashi's Adam's apple, "by _men._"

Kakashi's eyes began to water. The pleasure was one thing, the pain was another. The nubs on his chest were beginning to numb after all those pulling and pinching, and now he had to nurse his erection down. It hurt when Deidara did what he just did to him, yet it would not stay down.

"You're definitely not asexual as others claim, un."

BANG!

Dust churned in the room. Deidara jumped away and Kakashi exhaled gratefully.

"Who allowed you permission to come in, Deidara?"

"Tsk, you just have to come in at this moment, un."

And Kakashi knew his predicament was far from over.


	5. Chapter 5

"Leave."

Deidara rearranged his Akatsuki cloak, his eyes surveying the emotionless figure by the door frame seamlessly. "I have no desire to leave so quickly, Itachi, not when it's about to get fun."

And blood red irises bleed into the Itachi's eyes. He spoke again, "Fun? Weren't you the one who reprimanded Tobi for having fun all the time?"

Deidara could swear he heard the hint of sarcasm and was amused by it. Nevertheless, he masquerade it cleverly with a grin and pressed on, "This is different. This is _artful_." And with that, he exited the once again silent chamber. As the door closed behind Itachi, he cast a sweeping look at the organisation's captive. He himself, despite being named the "guardian" of the "honourable guest" was not informed what Sasori had filled the syringe with. Definitely drugs, though possibly poison. After information had been extracted, the Copy Ninja would have served his use and then, like all other thrash, could be disposed of. It was only a matter of time.

Sad, was it not; another huge loss to Konoha.

"Kakashi-san, I am guessing you know who I am and that I am here in this chamber."

Itachi moved closer and glanced downwards, much to Kakashi's dread.

"I see you have an unsolved problem here," the younger man said, gesturing to Kakashi's obvious erection. The Copy Ninja looked away, putting the despicable presence out of his sight as he continued mentally yelling at his member to stop asking for attention. So Itachi's smirk went unnoticed.

"I thought you were asexual."

The chains chinked slightly. Unable to speak, Kakashi could only convey how much he was not enjoying this through one vindictive eye. Deidara had been cautious, Itachi mused, as he pried the hardening clay gluing Kakashi's mouth without a care. Finally free, he spat bits of clay and gunpowder on the ground and gasped for much needed air.

"What do you want, Itachi?" Kakashi asked, his head still tilting to the side.

"I don't want anything from you. I'm only doing my job – keeping you away from my colleagues. Leader has been considerate," Itachi said as he inched closer to the bound man, "In the past, our captives don't last thing long."

A steely finger rested firmly on the base of Kakashi's hardened member. His widened eyes darted back to face Itachi's cold ones. "What do you – shit –"

With extreme slowness, the fingernail scraped teasingly along the length, bumping into the protruding veins and digging ever so lightly into the skin. Kakashi could feel it. He felt it. He felt it as if the long, tortuous stroke was sending jolts of electricity down the pulsating organ and as Itachi reached closer to the tip, more precum dripped onto the ground. His abdomen tightened that he thought his whole body was shaking with anticipation. Kakashi's ragged breaths set Itachi off and he flicked his thumb over the tip, sending Kakashi moaning throatily as he finally ejaculated into Itachi's welcoming hand.

"Shit… shit…" he huffed.

POOF.

Smoke swirled before his fatigued form before dissipating into thin air. And then, he was alone again.

"Kage Bunshin?" Kakashi whispered to no one in particular. Within seconds, all thoughts of Kage Bunshin dispersed from his mind; the wide opened door took its place. Chance does not come in like that so often. He would be foolish to miss it on purpose. Frantic for an opportunity to escape, he tugged desperately at the chains holding his wrists apart. Chakra… chakra would break the iron… did he even have enough energy to gather a pathetic amount of chakra in his palms?

"Where do you think you're going in that condition, Kakashi-san?"

He stopped moving and peered at the door. There stood the "guardian", Uchiha Itachi leaning casually against the frame.

"This is only your third day here. Do not expect to be freed, _yet._"

What a joke, this person. Kakashi looked up and said, "The word 'yet' is wrongly used here, Itachi. I actually don't expect you to free me at all, let alone the rest of your colleagues."

"Then why do you struggle against your captivity?"

"I'm not foolish enough to let a chance go by."

"Yet you are foolish enough to believe that someone might provide such chance for the famous Sharingan no Kakashi."

Kakashi smiled, "One can hope."

"Hope is futile."

"It is, only to you," Kakashi said gravely. His eyes were once more not leaving the façade of the younger shinobi who had, for some reasons, activated his Sharingan. "We will continue to fight for _our _ambitions and dreams."

Itachi turned his heels and closed the door. Before the latch clung into its place, Kakashi caught Itachi's few parting words, "You haven't been in here long enough, Kakashi-san."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A shadow wove languidly along the darkened hallway. It had not passed unnoticed by the single figure walking down the exact same hallway, but he chose not to acknowledge it. If he was lucky, the shadow would move on, tending to more pressing matter than a mere Akatsuki member who had yet to catch his assigned Bijuu.

Ah, that actually gave the shadow a reason to drop by and for a quick reminder didn't it?

"Good evening, Itachi."

Itachi halted in his tracks. He remembered he had fastened all the buttons on his Akatsuki cloak… he had made sure that the entrance to Kakashi's dungeon was sealed again… he had not done anything out of line today…

"The Kyuubi, Itachi, or should I leave a greater impact on you?"

The shadow materialized behind him.

"I'm on my way out now, if you need to know. And if you want to be assured, then I can say that Kisame is already tracking Naruto-kun. One signal from him and I will be off to retrieve the Jinchuuriki."

"That is pleasant news," said the solid form. And without so much of a movement and a breath, he pushed Itachi forcefully against the wall, pinning the man's throat with an iron-clad arm. Sharingan eyes came into view again and when Itachi scrutinised the swirl patterned mask of his assailant, he saw another Sharingan eye he was so well acquainted with.

"What do you think you're doing? Deidara and Sasori are still here in this cave."

"I don't mind Kisame around, so why would I bother with two other subordinates?"

Tobi pressed deeper into Itachi's throat. Itachi could not see the face covered by the mask, but he knew Tobi was indulging in his silent battle for physical freedom. Coughing as air was starting to vacate his lungs, he choked, "What – what do you need – of –"

"I heard what you did to Kakashi. Or rather, what your Kage Bunshin did to Kakashi."

Comprehension dawned. So that was what Itachi was paying for.

"That is strictly of my concern and none of yours."

"I do not tolerate rebelliousness, Itachi."

He warned himself to tread carefully next time. Apparently, the caves have eyes and ears.


	6. Chapter 6

The shadow of the daunting figure loomed ever so dangerously over him. He could cower; he could escape… or rather, _try_ to escape…

"You think I don't know, Itachi?"

His trachea was very close to being crushed, he could feel the pain throbbing in his throat. His breathe had stopped, the air accumulated in his lungs was setting his chest on fire. There was no escape for his exhale, and for he himself.

He was going to die.

"You think I will let misbehaves slide past without repercussions?"

Itachi brought a hand up to grip the assailing arm weakly. Dark… dark…

"I can take your life just as easily as I let you live. Or have you forgotten that you are living on borrowed time?"

The lone Sharingan eye glinted at Itachi's pained expression. How his descendants became so weak; that was what he wanted to know so much, even more so than Itachi's warped intention of joining Akatsuki. That so-called prodigy of the Uchiha had always had a choice… yet he chose to be encased in this little organisation with him, Madara, the founder of the clan itself as the leader. Human's fidelity is treacherous. Madara had learnt – no, taught the selected few, or more precisely, the _unique brothers_ of this truth. They should be thanking him on bended knees for receiving such attention.

Yet, their weaknesses repulsed him. Freeing Itachi from suffocation, he clutched Itachi's fragile hand which was holding onto his arm and asked, "What is your purpose here in this organisation, Itachi?"

Between coughs, the reply came, "To – to serve the –"

Madara pinned the wrist onto the wall, pressing Itachi even deeper into the cold hard surface. His free hand snaked around Itachi's waist, halting neatly on Itachi's hip.

"What is it again? What is your true purpose here?"

Itachi's heart was beginning to drum against his ribs. Was it not over yet?

He reiterated his answer as calmly as he could, "To serve the –"

His sentence was cut short by a brief cry as Madara pulled Itachi's hip against the older man's, grinding their manhood together viciously. The hand in Madara's grasp fidgeted, mirroring the owner's desperate desire to get out of the menacing claws he was caught in. He could feel the bulge crushing against his limp member and it sent his adrenaline running high. He was far from excited… Itachi knew he was not excited… he had not felt that way for a long, long time…

Dread.

It had got to be dread.

Funny, he had never felt dread this intensely before. Had he recovered the accursed emotions he was supposed to discard?

"What – what are you trying to say?" Itachi breathed, returning the gaze into the single eyehole on the orange mask.

"Hmm? Say? Sharp as ever, Itachi. I applaud you for that," Madara whispered as he gyrate his hip once more against Itachi's.

Itachi could only hiss and turned away. Never had he wanted to fast-forward time so badly.

"You know it yourself, don't you? The moment you talk to that Copy Ninja, you should know what you are allowed to say, and what you are not."

Madara backed away. Immediately, Itachi clutched at the base of his throat, taking in deep inhales to satisfy his body's need.

"You are warned to keep your mouth shut about the clan, _the plans. _And you are still under the obligation to do so. One more hint out to that Copy Ninja and I will not hesitate to crush you right away. Do I make myself clear?"

It was ending. It was finally ending.

Madara made to walk away in the opposite direction he came from. Two steps later, he stopped, "Also, from the day you stepped into this organisation, your ambitions no longer exist. Whose ambitions are you carrying now, Itachi?"

The younger man bowed slightly in despair, letting his fringes fall gracefully down his cheek.

"Akatsuki's."

Footsteps continued echoing in the hallway. Madara was moving away.

"And it will remain that way."

It was ending. It was finally ending.

His desire to continue fighting for a cause he knew was wrong was ending.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are you going, Deidara?"

The taller man whose skin was tinged blue asked from across the cave. Long, white bandages were strewn around his prized Samehada like a flowing strand of ribbon as he wrapped his weapon up carefully. Deidara's pace had not faltered a bit even as the sudden question had startled him; he did not expect someone else especially Kisame to be around at this time.

Usually, everyone would be gone from the lair by evening. Nobody wanted to linger in this dark cavern.

"Deidara," Kisame called out peacefully as he wrapped his sword with utmost care, "Leader is not going to be pleased."

"I'm not causing trouble to anyone," he replied, "There's an unfinished business to settle, un."

As if he was going to embrace the honest policy.

Disappearing into the darkened hallway, he forged forward towards Kakashi's dungeon. If he told Kisame the truth, he would be hauled back out of the cave. If nobody was around by the time he reached there, he guessed he could carry on a bit with what fun the prisoner could provide him. But before that, he would have to remove the clay he had so cleverly smeared over Kakashi's lips; left too long, it would harden and probably self-detonate. He would not mind that happening one bit, no, but apparently Leader did. And not to forget, that Itachi would be haunting his blood for killing his charge.

Not a pleasant outcome at all.

He marched onwards, the dim candles illuminating three steps ahead. When a shadow stirred on the walls, he stood his ground. Someone was around.

"Who are you?" Deidara called out, the words spewed harshly towards the unseen subject.

There was a rustle of fabric somewhere ahead of him around the corner and he stiffened in his stance. An enemy? Highly unlikely…

"Who are you?" he called out again, louder with taints of irritation.

A figure emerged from the junction.

Uchiha Itachi, his face as cold as ever hovering in front of him.

"You!"

Itachi's brows creased slightly, "Yes, it is me. Is that bad news for you?"

Deidara's hand twitched, moving slowly towards his pouch of explosive clay. Itachi's eyes registered the subtle movement immediately and he stepped closer to the blonde. "Why are you here?"

"Damn you, Itachi," Deidara muttered, his pouch faded out of his mind, "Nose out of my business."

"Any business with Kakashi-san is my business. You do know that, don't you?" Itachi spoke smoothly. With Deidara, beating around the bush was work of follies. In fact, he himself preferred people to go straight to the point. Time was invaluable to him and –

"Yeah, and any business with Sasuke is Leader's business isn't it?"

Anger flashed in the activated Sharingan eyes.

"Who told you that?" the words came in a low whisper. Madara had told him to keep quiet about it and he had no intentions of divulging it to anyone… _yet_.

"Heh, does it really matter?"

The Sharingan dimmed and they returned to the original coal pupils. Deidara felt his heart calmed down somewhat. At least he was not going to be Tsukuyomi-ed today. Could he entangle himself from this web of mess he was caught in? Think…yes… he could…

"Kisame is waiting outside."

And he brushed past Itachi. He counted… one… two… he was betting on Itachi walking away to see Kisame… he knew Leader was pressing Itachi for Kyuubi. And he also knew that Kisame was the one bringing news about the Jinchuuriki. That Jinchuuriki was another interesting character, yes… almost as interesting as Kakashi. How he would wish to break that Copy Ninja's will of living… if up to this day, he was still hoping for a day to see sunlight, he was not broken enough.

"If Kakashi-san is not in the condition he is now," the dull threat shot past Deidara, successfully sending chills through his body, "I will look for you."

Deidara cursed the curdling of his blood at the mere sound of the dark haired man. He despised everything of the Uchiha, their kekkei genkai, their act of superiority, their talent, their presence…

If only Itachi was not bearing the family name Uchiha, Deidara would have thought of him as another interesting persona as well.


	7. Chapter 7

The door creaked open for the… Kakashi had lost count of how many visitors he had received that day. One? No, Itachi dropped by after Deidara… so does that make two then, Kakashi's mind reasoned. By the time the entrance opened again, Kakashi had no intention to look up into the guest's face. If something unpleasant was about to happen, it was not like he could say no.

Besides, one day gone without torment would be extremely peculiar in Akatsuki's lair; it could mean either him or all of the Akatsuki's members were already dead.

Padded footsteps approached him. Kakashi stayed put in his bonds.

"Kakashi-sensei, we meet again, un."

Deidara… it was Deidara again. He had not had enough _fun_ just now? Was he here for round two?

Kakashi flicked an uninterested eye open. He saw Deidara's smirk but found no vigour to say something smart as retaliation to his mere present. He told himself he did not mind people doing things to him but if he could prevent that from happening, he would be happy to do so. Only, currently, the drugs were taking a toll on him… Kakashi knew his body was tiring at a rather high rate yet he could hardly feel the prickling sensation across his chest, a souvenir of Sasori's puppet's whip-like tail. The drugs were supposed to enhance his sense of touch… but to him, everything was dulling.

He was not complaining though.

"Well Kakashi-sensei, it seems that I finally have gotten the official permit to be with you here. Itachi had gone out for some Jinchuuriki hunt," Deidara looked pointedly at the other man, "if you want to know."

The chains chinked slightly.

"Jinchuuriki…" Kakashi mumbled lowly, "Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki?"

Deidara leaned deeper into Kakashi and whispered into his ear, along with all the warm breath he could manage to expire with one word, "Yes."

The mop of silver fringes drooped right onto his shoulder.

"What the –"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lush grass indented at the light steps of a dark haired man. He glided gracefully between tree trunks, the sunray warming his elusive body. Just when the ground was about to turn muddy, the man hopped onto a sturdy branch and forge forward.

His footprints ended.

"Itachi," a voice called from behind, "the source said the Jinchuuriki will be around here, but you can't really trust that guy. Besides," Kisame said as he tugged securely at Samehada, "you need to reserve energy for our captive."

Itachi stopped and cast his keen eyes around, scouting for his target. His partner landed neatly beside him.

"Perhaps," the younger one replied nonchalantly, "but reliable or not, we have to keep moving. Leader won't be pleased if we tardy too much."

"Yeah, can't agree more on that."

Itachi buttoned his cloak up to his neck and bend his knee a fraction, "Let's go."

And the two figures vanished in a wink of an eye.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh crap."

Deidara backed away, the wilting form hung lifelessly before him. He peeked below the other man's bangs, trying to determine the cause for his sudden… stillness. Itachi had warned him to keep Kakashi intact. As of now, Deidara was as sure as hell that he would not be keeping his head on top of his shoulders for long. How long would it take the prodigy to capture a Jinchuuriki? He had only so much time…

Reaching a hand out, Deidara cupped the older man's cheeks; they were already flushed with beads of sweat trailing down the façade. Heat contacted his skin. Kakashi's temperature was abnormal.

"Fever?"

He tapped lightly at Kakashi's face.

"Hey, wake up."

The chains jingled when Deidara shook him by his shoulders. "You have got to be kidding me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kisame, Naruto-kun is –"

"– not alone. I'll take care of the rest."

Without another word, the taller one of the pair jumped leftwards into the bushes. Itachi's pace resumed with ferocity as he go nearer and nearer to his assigned Jinchuuriki. It had been almost two years since he last saw the kid. He wondered if he had grown. He wondered if his younger brother had grown as much as Naruto. He would just have to make assumptions since it was unlikely that Sasuke was going to appear in front of him anytime soon.

"Uchiha Itachi!"

A ball of chakra charged at high speed towards his way. Two forms donning orange overall were supporting it with their palms.

How nostalgic. Sasuke used to charge at him with a ball of chakra in his palm as well. How rash these two dunderheads could be.

"Oodama Rasengan!"

Sasuke's was called Chidori, Itachi recalled.

A blast erupted. Whirlwind clouded the scene and trees were uprooted at the impressive impact. And no one was in sight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsk, Itachi is going to have my blood for this, un."

Deidara unbuttoned his cloak and threw it carelessly on the ground. Focusing chakra in his palm, he seared the thick chains binding Kakashi's wrists and thighs with absurd ease and caught the falling body with his free arm by the waist. He doubted Kakashi was staging an act – that was such a lowly method of escaping – but a shinobi will care nothing of class. If he could escape, by all means, he would, even if he had to resort to the lamest, most atrocious method.

But there was not a shred of deception in Kakashi's condition, unless he was an excellent actor, that is.

He laid the body on the cloak and pulled both arms above the head. Smudging explosive clay around the wrists, he held him still as the clay was allowed to harden.

If Leader saw Kakashi unbound on the ground, Deidara was sure he was going to be slain anyway.

The man below him stirred and he shot a fuzzy eye at the blonde. The latter tightened his grip and even used his body weight to hold Kakashi down. Better safe than sorry…

And he noticed the purplish streaks on the pale chest. None were healing and the skin around them was beginning to peel off. Kakashi drifted away as Deidara traced the lines with his lean index finger.

"I expect you to be tougher than this, un."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you understand now, the gap between our strength and combat experience?"

"Shut up!"

Itachi closed his eyes. He had not much time and he better made his intentions clear. The sooner he got it done, the better. Then Madara would not have another reason to "assault" him. He was getting nauseous of it.

"I do not have the time to fool around at the moment, Naruto-kun."

"Great, 'cause neither do I. Where did you take Kakashi-sensei?"

Itachi stared at the young boy again. So Konoha dispatched their priceless Jinchuuriki for a mere Jonin? The Hokage, whoever he was, must be getting senile. It made Akatsuki's job a whole lot easier, like now, where Naruto was all alone at his mercy.

"Kakashi-san is held in our lair. Where, I cannot tell. Rest assured that once we are done, we'll let him go."

Naruto forced himself to get up onto his knees. The marks on his face deepened and the fangs were getting more prominent. The Kyuubi chakra was leaking.

"You bastard…"

"When everything is done, Kakashi-san will be released back to Konoha." Itachi turned his heels. Before leaving a disgruntled Naruto behind, he looked back a fraction, "You have my word."


	8. Chapter 8

Two persons were seen discussing something seriously by the pristine brook which ran along the cave the Akatsuki had adopted as a lair. One was crouching on the ground while the other was merely standing indifferently a short distance away. A tail swished dangerously in between them, thrashing at the water particles dampening the air.

"I'm not sure of the true effect since I haven't used it on a person yet."

"Give me the approximation then."

"I'll give him three days."

"And today is already the second day."

"He'll live."

The flickering shadow of Pein's projection turned to his subordinate, "We are not supposed to kill him until we get to extract what information he can supply us with."

Sasori nodded, "I understand. I have the antidote nearby."

The image of Pein wavered for a second before it vanished completely in front of the puppeteer. The latter glared emptily into the vacant space, wondering if Kakashi was at all alive at the moment; like he said, he himself did not know the full effect of the drugs. Kakashi was the first to be tested on. Nevertheless, he had no qualms in administering the drugs. He knew Kakashi's father was the reason for _his_ father's demise, and that was enough of a reason to poison Kakashi.

Ah, poison… Leader had said no, but he managed to coax him into allowing it.

Satisfied, Sasori ambled through the cave in search for his partner. And deep down, he knew that up to now, a pair of coal eyes was latched studiously upon the whole scene and the talk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasori-danna!"

The heavy boulder which acted as the lair's door bumped loudly against the wall, and darkness seeped steadily into the space. Sasori averted his attention to his partner and waited for the blonde to jog sufficiently close to him. He wondered what Deidara would have wanted from him.

"Something is wrong with the Copy Ninja, un."

Already, he thought. He had given him three days…

"Where can I get a medic-nin? Before Itachi gets back, the Copy Ninja has to be the way he was before!"

Deidara waited for the boulder to shift aside, opening the entrance again. As light showered his form, he turned back to look at his partner, "Well? Where can I get one?"

Sasori hobbled away, "No need. I'll attend to him myself."

"Huh?"

Ah, so Sasori-danna was going to have a hand in this. When Itachi came back, he wouldn't be the only one responsible for Kakashi's state. But still, he would not guarantee a complete piece of Kakashi by the end of Sasori's treatment. Who knows? Sasori might have opened the Copy Ninja up and installed some useful instruments in him.

"Heh, I don't want to have anything to do with this, un," he muttered to himself. Exiting the cave, he jumped onto a gigantic clay garuda and scoured the sky for possible threats and spies.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come out, I know you're there."

Sasori had wanted to take his time. He intended the poison to circulate more thoroughly throughout Kakashi's system. The antidote could bring Kakashi back from the verge of death provided Sasori was there with the drugs before the heart stop beating. As he walked, he assembled immaterial bits of thoughts – like polishing the needles installed in one of his puppets, and after that, he attaching barb wire onto another figure's wrist... Maybe another extension chord… until he felt the presence of –

"Good day, Sasori-san."

"Itachi…"

Sasori kept his stony visage on. Both walked out of the shadows and into the candles' illumination.

"You were walking under the rain?" Sasori asked, gesturing vaguely at Itachi's matted hair.

"We were running across rivers. A mission," Itachi replied curtly. It was Kisame's powerful steps which sent water spraying high into the air when they took a particularly sharp turn at the estuary.

"Hn, and why are you here, Itachi?"

The younger man did not immediately reply. He surveyed the exterior of Hiruko and finally, after deciding he was going to get direct answers from the man who did not like waiting and be waited for, he said, "You are not allowed to enter the dungeons – Leader's order."

Sasori scoffed at the answer. Out of all people, Itachi, the guardian was the last one to know of Kakashi's condition?

"Are you sure you don't want me in there, boy? Perhaps the poison will only kill him in few more days' time, but I'm surprised you're actually willing to risk the life of your charge."

"I am. But this decision may be wiser than letting you through now."

Beneath the masquerade, Sasori cocked an eyebrow. "You _were_ listening after all…"

"How can you convince me?" Itachi proceeded.

The puppeteer laughed, it rang cold and distant along the hallway. "You are getting senile Itachi! Why should I convince you of anything?"

"You are going to convince me that you're not harming Kakashi-san even further."

The weight of the words sank. He was as sharp as ever – this remainder of the annihilated clan.

"Good counter, boy." Sasori trudged forward. "Come."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rain was heavy again today. Konan had vacated half of the villagers in the lower grounds while he had ordered food supply to be delegated by noon. None of the commoners were going to suffer throughout the monsoon season. The sky mirrored their dismal luck – dark and gloomy – and rain poured down seamlessly upon them. It touched every nook and corner of the village.

And Pein controlled rain.

Something shuffled behind him. He knew it was time for the meeting and he knew when he stood up, he would be facing the usual orangey mask with swirls and an opening for his lone eye. Uchiha Madara; the queer man addressed himself as. He had once believed that the clan was no more, but Madara recruited him. Then he found out about Uchiha Itachi, the one who massacred his own kinsmen. He recruited him. Then he found out that Itachi had allowed a single Uchiha to continue living – his only younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke.

And now, he was looking into the mastermind of the entire catastrophe. Sometimes, he thought he would pity the unfortunate siblings.

Pity kills men.

And Pein was invincible.

"Any news about Sasuke?" Pein asked.

"Not yet. But Sasuke is growing up just fine even without the influence of Itachi. On the other hand, it is _Itachi _which concerns me."

Pein feigned interest with another statement, "Itachi's loyalty lies with us."

"Itachi's loyalty lies with no one but his clan."

"You are his ancestor."

"Yet I am also the one who brings his beloved clan to an end."

Pein had to admit, no matter how complicated the whole Uchiha matter was, it did nothing but pique his dampened interest each time he heard of something new. Madara had been pretty generous in that aspect though he was not certain to what extent the information was exact. As far as he knew, he could have been graced with lies since the day Madara met him.

"Itachi is crucial to this plan," Pein muttered, "We both need him. After we get Kyuubi, Itachi's fate will be yours to decide."

Oh yes, it was a beautiful synergy between Madara and him. Madara needed Kyuubi and he needed the rest of the Bijuu. The parallelism between their plans as an individual was what drew the men together. An agreement was forged. Pein had congratulated himself the moment Madara agreed to it; the latter would lend his powers to assist in the capture of Ichibi to Hachibi, and in return, the last Bijuu would belong to Madara. It was clear cut and neat; sealing Kyuubi would be the last procedure, as required, before the power of all nine Bijuu could be unleashed holistically and what was better than to terminate this old man before he got the ultimate power?

At this, Madara inclined his head at an angle as if he was mocking whatever train of thoughts which were running through the other man's mind.

"Itachi's fate will be mine to decide? His fate is already _mine, _Pein."


	9. Chapter 9

Itachi tailed the puppeteer mutedly. They were walking leisurely, or at least Sasori was, towards the forbidden chamber. Itachi did not like the pace at all. He would have wanted all of this madness to end as soon as possible and he could not help wondering if Sasori had had a change of opinion for time. After all, that man was the Time Keeper of the organisation; always ensuring the plans went along all right without stalling.

"What is it now?" Itachi asked when they both halted for a fraction longer than he anticipated in front of the door.

Sasori turned to the other, his stiff hand digging deep into his cloak. Getting hold of a vial with cool black liquid in it, he brought it out and shoved it under Itachi's nose.

"This is my requirement."

Itachi took the crystal bottle.

"This isn't the antidote, I presume."

"Precisely."

Itachi held it by the narrow neck and shook its content slightly. He watched the content swirled silently, reflecting the dim candlelight surrounding them. The horror of what Sasori want him to do struck him immediately, but he was not going to let fear dominate his expression.

"What do you want me to do this then?"

Maybe Sasori had a different plan for this blackish concoction?

"I know you know what you have to do, Itachi," Sasori replied dangerously, a slight purr of excitement concealed excellently in his words. "You want me to deliver the antidote to the Copy Ninja, you have to fulfill this wish of mine. It's nothing life-threatening after all." And Sasori sneered, "Even if it is, what does an Uchiha knows about living and dying?"

Itachi uncorked the rather fragile container and held it at eye level. He weighed his chances; if he were to throw the liquid away, Kakashi dies. And then Pein would have him skinned for causing the death of a very important captive. And if he were to swallow it senselessly, his life would be on the line. He could safely disregard the puppeteer's assurance; to Sasori, life was nothing. Life was so brief he preferred to be non-living. And Sasori lived up to the standard, discarding senses and his heart. And Sasori was right; he had been numb for so long he had never really lived. So what difference would it be to end it this way, right now, for a worthwhile reason?

"No."

Sasori inclined his head at the short reply, "No? No what?"

"I'm not bowing to your orders just because you have an advantage over me. Whether you want to believe it or not, I no longer care what Leader will do if the Copy Ninja succumbed to the poison's effect."

Sasori snarled, "What bullshit are you talking about, Itachi? You believe you are free from their clutches? Have you no strand of logic in that complex mind of yours?"

Itachi lowered the vial and said, "Complex? How do you measure complexity in the first place?"

"Don't pretend as if I don't know, boy. I've lived and been here longer than you. I may not know what plans you've outlined, but don't we all? You are not here simply because you wish to serve Akatsuki, and that's the truth for every member of the organisation. Whether you accept it or not, it's the only thing which is the true in here; we're all pawns in their hands."

"We are pawns in their hands; not yours. I am not going to foolishly surrender my life over one half-dead Copy Ninja."

Their venomous glares locked. Both were agitated; who was going to back down first? There was too much defiance in the younger member of the organisation, something which was unheard of in the long history of Akatsuki. Itachi definitely had another agenda going on the sideline.

"Fine. Have it your wa –"

A short cry tore from inside the chamber. Itachi hissed; the poison was working fast on Kakashi.

Sasori opened the door and fixed his eyes upon the lying form before him. The whole body was taut. The abdominal muscles were strained and Kakashi was curled as tightly as the dried clay allowed him to. Teeth were ground between parched lips to stem the flow of screams and amidst the forceful thrashings, the clay securing his arms to the ground were slowly crumbling to dust.

"Hold him down," Sasori commanded lazily while he fumbled with his sleeve pocket, "Deidara's clay will explode if the chakra within is excited."

This, Itachi obeyed. He clambered over Kakashi and knelt with either knee on the latter sides. Pushing the wrists firmly into the ground, he looked at Kakashi's face. His brows were closely knitted as trace amount of tears glistened at the tail of his shut eyes. When another cry slipped out, his hip twitched to the side and Itachi had to sit on him.

"What are you going to do?" Itachi asked of the other man who was beginning to fill a syringe with clear colourless liquid.

"Tranquilizer. Not much, but it'll do at the moment. Until of course," Sasori spared an uninterested look at Itachi, "you agree to our 'contract'."

Kakashi heard the distant conversation. Even though his entire self was engulfed by flames and searing pain, he knew Itachi was above him – directly above him, in fact. He wanted to thrash about to ease the thawing sensations in his midriff but he was nailed in place by Itachi's rather strong grasp. He threw his hip, hoping to push the figure away. And Itachi sat on him. The needle piercing his skin by the jugular vein went almost unnoticeable as he combated the more severe pain. As his form relaxed somewhat, Itachi let go of the wrists and sat up straight. Kakashi could even hear his own breath, dull yet desperate. The tears which threatened to fall had long evaporated, and it was all these little things which barged into his senses before he felt nothing at all.

He could not even feel Itachi's powered chakra.

"Is there an antidote for this?" Itachi said, shaking the little vial in his hand again.

Sasori's eyes shone with glee, "Oh, changing your mind?"

"Think whatever you want. Now is there an antidote for this?"

"It's hormone."

Itachi gazed at the puppeteer again. Knowing Sasori, the concentration of the hormone must be beyond a human's limit. Hormone is only needed in small amount; excessive is detrimental. He was expecting the latter. No, Sasori would do the latter.

"The effects will be gone within a few days time?"

"I am not sure. That's what I need you for, isn't it?"

Yet another sadistic bastard. Sasori had been known to use human as test subjects. He never dreamed that one day – today – he would be one himself.

Holding the neck of the vial firmly between his thumb and index, Itachi brought the rim to his lips and poured it down his throat in one single gulp. It was cool, just like how it felt against his palm when it was still contained within the vial. Wiping his lips with the back of his palm, Itachi slipped the vial into his pocket and turned back to the ever watching Sasori, "Satisfied?"

Sasori smirked, "Very."

The puppet turned to the chamber's entrance, leaving Itachi in the chamber. When he spoke, amusement painted his voice, "If you are interested, the poison is made for the black market. Apparently they wanted something more subtle to kill. It'll make your original hormonal system go haywire, and let me be specific. By original hormonal system, I mean your sexual hormonal system."

He took Itachi's slightly clenched jaws as a sign of concern.

"Even then, I can't be sure myself how far the other systems will be affected. Heh, men are weak," he added. "If you want to blame anyone for your luck, blame those who asked me of this creation."

Sasori was then gone with the swish of his tattered cloak.

Itachi cradled his forehead with his hand. How he had brought himself to this mess… at least he knew what he must do next. Stay away from community.

He glanced down at Kakashi. The slow rhythm of his breathing with the rise and fall of his chest enthralled him somewhat.

Itachi shook his head. Was it his suppressed animalistic desire, or was it the hormones? He was not sure of anything anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

"Kakashi-san!"

Damn the loud annoying voice.

"Kakashi-san!"

One eyelid flickered to look at the caller.

"Ah, you're not dead I see!"

Orange. He saw orange. The caller had orange face. Now was that not weird…

"Who – who are –"

"Tobi is the name!"

Kakashi groaned when his head began to thud. His eyes slipped close again and Tobi hovered ever so closely in front of his face.

"Eh, are you going back to sleep?"

All of a sudden, the lying man gasped so sharply his upper body arched against the masked man. More white dust collected around the brittle explosive shackles as Kakashi's fingers closed in tight fists.

"Get – away –" Kakashi breathed. "Further –"

"Eh? What happen?" Tobi asked, his merriness slowly dissipating. His face inched closer to Kakashi's and the latter abruptly turned to the right when he felt his nose brushed against the rough surface of the mask.

"Can't breathe…"

"For real?" Tobi asked again, his voice high and squeaky.

A dry cough rattled Kakashi's body and his chest began to pump inwards and outwards at irregular beat. Tobi got off and studied the laboured form keenly.

"Tsk, troublesome guy," Tobi said, not caring to honey his words anymore that he sounded as murderous as he truly was. Ruthlessly, he shoved two fingers into Kakashi's gaping mouth and pressed the dry tongue down. Kakashi almost gagged and tried to pull back but another hand was gripping his silver hair, holding him painfully in place.

"Shut up and continue breathing through your mouth," Tobi said. "Do it even if it seems your lungs aren't filled with air. Don't move around so actively or I'll end your pathetic life right here, right now."

Kakashi's hot breath escaped his force-opened cavern and he relaxed a bit. His arms and legs were still rigid but as long as he did not thrash about, it was enough for Tobi. He released Kakashi's hair and placed the palm over the other man's sternum. Green light erupted in a brief jolt, and soon the dark room was illuminated slightly by the ghastly chakra beam. Kakashi lay back, feeling warmth enveloping his midriff and the blockage in his trachea easing. As his heart beat returned to normal pace, the vile fingers were removed from his mouth; he could never have been happier since the acrid tang on his taste buds was puke inducing.

A shiver raked his body.

"Don't move, haven't I told you that?" Tobi said, closing a gloved hand around Kakashi's neck violently. The other man winced as his windpipe was pressed, jamming the pathway for air once more. And at that exact moment, he felt very much dead. He could still sense Tobi stirring somewhat beside him yet his ears could no longer process the almost dismissible drone of the healing chakra. Pressure… heaviness… that he knew was burdening him. All he saw was black, and his mind was starting to freeze.

Sensations suddenly felt so alien to him.

Tobi removed his clutches and immediately, the mouthful of much needed air came in wet coughs and splutters. And the chakra bubble was lifted; the room sank into darkness as usual.

"Damn that Sasori… and what did I tell Pein to do? These people are getting out of hand…" Tobi mumbled to himself, occasionally glancing at the seemingly unconscious ninja, "What do you think I should do, Sharingan no Kakashi?"

He heard his name being called. The hyperactive member of Akatsuki must be around him. Should he answer? A brief reply would do would it not? He heard the man said something about his falling apart organisation. That was an invaluable piece of information right there… if only his very dizzy mind would fix itself right.

"Tsk, I wonder what I should do with those people eh? They always say that it's lonely at the top. I couldn't agree more. When you're up here, you can't seem to trust anyone anymore. Won't you say so as well, Kakashi?"

A slight tilt of the Copy Ninja's head to the left brought a dull shimmer from behind the mask. No one was going to see his true self here after all.

"What a magnificent discovery to the shinobi life. You, of all people, can bear the ultimate gift that I have for my descendants, even if you're not. Though I didn't give my consent for that eye…"

A hand traced the outline of Kakashi's jawline.

"So fragile…"

It slipped past his Adam's apple, continuing his journey downwards and halting a fraction on his chest where the rhythmic beat was evident.

"So vulnerable…"

His index pressed lightly into the defined muscles of Kakashi's stomach. He caught a short grimace from the Copy Ninja's tired visage.

"So young…"

Dipping lightly into the navel, he proceeded south and finally cast his fingers down into the tassel of silver pubic hair as if a very precious prize was about to be unwrapped.

"And vulnerable," Tobi said huskily, his Sharingan swiveling within the socket. "You have no idea… you have no idea what youth means, Kakashi…"

CLANK!

The door opened again.

A small smile slipped past the disfigured lips beneath the mask. How predictable some people can be… and that actually meant how idiotic his descendants could be. With an exaggerated sigh, Tobi said aloud, "I was wondering when you will turn up," and he turned back to face the newcomer, "Itachi."

"Skip the cordial introduction. You are supposed to be somewhere else."

"What is this, Itachi?" Tobi asked as he rose from the floor. "Are you dictating what I should do in my leisure?"

"It's never in my place to decide what I should do or not, isn't it?"

"I can't say how glad I am that I got the message across. And it will stay that way, won't it?"

Itachi closed the door and approached the older man boldly. It took Tobi by surprise. Itachi was never this comfortable with his presence in his wake.

"It's good to see you visiting our captive so often. It relieves me to know that someone is making the effort to keep Kakashi alive before we're done with him."

"And when will that be?"

"Why the rush, Itachi?"

With a twist of his wrist, he locked a vice grip on Itachi's forearm and kicked his shin by the angle he knew would bring the man down. Within a blink of an eye, he was weighing Itachi down on the ground. Just for precautions, he sat on Itachi, hissing when his slightly hardened member was pressed into Itachi's. Madara bowed lower until he was exactly eye to eye with the lying man and both of their groins were rubbing hard into each other's.

"The vigour you youngsters contain…"

"It doesn't compare to the wisdom the aged has."

"Getting philosophical now aren't we, Itachi?"

"It's for the sake of communication."

"Liar," Madara impressed, shifting his hip to increase the friction on the hot spots down there. Disgust birthed in the pit of Itachi's guts.

"What's the point of lying to you?" Itachi whispered, his voice cracked at the end, "You seem to be well-informed of everything."

"That's only because I hold the reign to your harness. Do you want me to let go?" Tobi asked tantalizingly, knowing full well what answer he would receive. As if the boy could run away from his destiny. He was already caught!

"Can I?"

"Can you?"

Madara nuzzled the crook of Itachi's neck. His mask made the latter turned away on reflex, disapproving at the violations. Unfortunately, it only gave more room to Madara to continue his doings.

"What did I tell you before, Itachi?"

A knee was brought in between the thighs. Demanding immediate reply, Madara pushed it against the swelling lump, eliciting a low groan from the man beneath him. "Say it," he said as he gently kneed the sensitive part.

"My purpose – is to – serve Akatsuki, and to carry its ambitions…"

"Mine, Itachi… _mine_…"

_Dup._

Red irises narrowed to slits as the lids widened like saucers. Utter shock graced Itachi's façade. He promptly shoved Madara away with strength he did not know he had and flipped to his side, one hand cupping his mouth.

It finally came.


	11. Chapter 11

A painful series of hacking cough rattled his body. Itachi propped himself up by one very shaky elbow, the other hand pressing hard against his lips. The sick_"drip drip" _of crimson liquid was heard only by him. Even though his eyes were glued to the dusty ground, he felt the stabbing gaze of Madara from the back of his skull. When he saw the pool of blood beneath him, his elbow almost gave way and he lay on his stomach, panting by the stench of copper.

"Are you trying suicide now, Itachi? Death won't really bring you away from your problems," Madara said whimsically.

With another wet choke, Itachi glared at the man from the floor and said, "My problems do not concern you. We've made this matter very clear already."

"You're very brave when you're close to death, Itachi. Don't forget, our plans aren't completed and before it finally does, no one is allowed to die. Or at least," Madara paused thoughtfully, and said, "No one involved is allowed to die."

Itachi smiled at the answer, resulting in another line of blood running down his chin. He thumbed it away absent-mindedly as he got to his feet unsteadily. "That must mean you're going to fulfill your promises to me."

"But of course," Madara replied with a tone of mocking hurt, as if Itachi was questioning his reliability.

To hell with promises. Itachi was never one of keeping promises and he was regretting the fact that he should. But it does not matter, he would be keeping this one last promise he had made to himself for the sake of his younger brother and his responsibility. He would then be happy, for real.

"Foolish descendant of mine, don't you know that by joining forces with me, we will all be at the peak of power?"

The younger man shuffled around his feet, ready to leave the room, "Is that not what we have agreed upon?"

"You remember…"

"How can I forget?"

And everything seemed to darken. The stare Madara was fixing at him, flamed by the Sharingan sucked all warmth in the barricade of the four walls. "You do not forfeit from the plans, Itachi."

He gripped at the insides of his cloak. "I did not say I am."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Having troubles with the Jinchuuriki, un?"

"You don't really have to gloat at your fellow comrades, do you?"

"At least it'll keep us busy while you're waiting for Itachi, un."

Kisame was awaiting his partner by the main entrance of the lair. Deidara who had just returned from his little scouting came back on his clay garuda and flopped right on the ground beside Samehada. If the blonde said something rash, he might just shaved him layer by layer down to the core. If he shut up, it would be for everyone's benefits.

And currently, Kisame's level of tolerance had not been challenged.

"Kisame, even if we got Naruto, what do you think will happen to this organisation?"

"To us?"

"Yeah, to us, un."

Kisame chuckled and looked at Deidara. "You're not one for a civilized discussion. Are you sure you want to talk about this instead of some artistic techniques in clay-making and explosions?"

Deidara swept his fringes to the side, his mechanically enhanced eye surveying the amused blue skinned man. "You can laugh, but you can't fool me or any of us."

Samehada was heaved neatly onto his back. Kisame decided that he did not really need this talk.

"Our fate and success is determined by Leader. I don't really care where this whole thing will bring us to, but as long as I get some killings to do in Akatsuki," Kisame said with his devilish grin, "it's all good to me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi trudged light-headedly along the corridor. He needed to go outside again with Kisame for more information collecting. Leader had told them to take their time with Naruto but what was the use of delaying if Madara was so anxious about it? He pushed himself to take one step after another; his side ached with each movement. Having holding back the will to express his pain for quite sometime, he stopped and strained his ear for sounds of Madara.

Kisame. That had got to be Kisame.

Itachi pushed himself off the wall which he had no idea he was leaning against. Hobbling down the pathway, he stiffened when he felt a warm brush of air tickling his ear.

"Who are you spying on?" the very familiar voice of Kisame's whispered.

Itachi pulled himself away from his partner. Putting on his usual cold and expressionless mask, he replied with a convincingly strong voice, "There's no one there, Kisame. You're getting the wrong idea."

"Oh, I see you're all hunching – you don't look well, Itachi."

The younger man flung the statement away with a shrug and pressed on. Without really thinking about the repercussions of aggravating someone who had massacred his family without so much of a thought, Kisame did just that by pulling Itachi by the elbow. To his shock, the latter leant back towards the sudden force and would have hit the floor hard if Kisame had not supported his weight.

"Damn, what is wrong with you?" Kisame asked again, arranging Itachi's form to lean against the cold wall.

"Not your business," Itachi grunted as he clutched tightly at his side. Kisame pretended he did not hear all of those words and tore the traveling cloak off with one single yank.

"What – what do you think you're doing, Kisame?"

"To see where you're hurt of course!"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm – fine."

Itachi closed his eyes as he felt sweat trickling down his temple. Knowing Kisame, a fitting retort would be expected. But it never came. He pried his shadowed eye to see what was stopping Kisame from talking.

He was actually staring at –

"Leave," Itachi commanded.

Kisame frowned, "You actually have this kind of –"

"I said, leave," Itachi repeated more forcefully, though the pain intensified at his exertion and he had to grip his side tighter. "Or you'll regret this."

"I don't think so, Itachi. What are friends for anyway?"

With a sardonic grin, Kisame's bluish hand crept closer to in between Itachi's thighs. The latter closed his legs but a hand forced them apart once more, allowing access to the visible zip.

"Stop Kisame –"

He felt the same rush of something rapidly flowing in his chest. The last time he had it, he collapsed onto the ground in Kakashi's dungeon. Curse his luck. Out of all time…

The zip was undone to reveal a very erect manhood. Kisame curled his hand around the shaft and Itachi threw his head to the side, wishing to teleport himself away. The nether region was beginning to respond to Kisame's callous touch but he was too repulsed by it to even protest. The pain, the warmth, and the taste of something metallic at the back of his throat again…

"Kis – Kisame, stop it –"

The hand pumped harder at the rigid organ.

Before Kisame could even answer to the weak objection, hot white semen spurted in between them, coating the cloak with Itachi's load. The younger man had arched his back when it hit him and along with a swift cry, specks of blood spouted into the air, tainting the lips which were beginning to open and close as the owner drew breaths.

"Itachi?"

He sat there, spent, feeling the pain and the convulsions subside. Releasing his side, he gathered the seam of his cloak which had dangled freely around his elbow and pulled it to his chest. Kisame held him up by the elbow and waited for him to zip the robe up. What must come would come, he thought, and Kisame patiently waited for Tsukuyomi.

With one final inhale, Itach wiped his lips and said, "Let's go, Kisame. We've got to plan our next move on recovering Naruto-kun."

If Itachi was going to pretend nothing had happened, Kisame was not going to grumble.


End file.
